MaddyAddy
by narnialuver
Summary: Zach an Madeline are madly in love (or as Zach would say highly compatible). They have their whole lives ahead of them until something happens that changes both of their lives forever. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. The chapters will take place every five weeks until she has the baby. If I get enough of a response though i might go on. please please please review! I love every one of them good or bad so please review! Enjoy reading!

The day I found out I was pregnant should have been a great one.  
>Wait, me let back up a little bit. My names Madeline and I'm an intern at the Jeffersonian. The person I intern for is the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned anthropologist. I've been there for about 2 years now and I'm a junior at The university of Georgetown. For the past two years I've also been romantically involved with one of Dr. Brennan's colleagues. Dr. Zach Addy.<p>

"I am following Hodgins's advice by walking up to you and asking you on a date." Zach said. Madeline nodded.  
>"So what time are you picking me up?" She asked.<br>Zach smiled.

We ended up watching Star Wars episode three, a movie I had seen many times, in Hodgins's home movie theatre. Best first date I've ever had. Anyway you might want some background information on me. I grew up in the foster system much like Dr. Brennan except I had been in there since I was six. My adoptive parents both died in a car accident due to a drunk driver. Yeah, I was also adopted. I know my life sucks. But trust me, it gets worse.

"Female age between sixteen and eighteen." Bones moved to the lower part of the remains. "She's given birth." Booth shook his head. "Teen moms."  
>"Excuse me?" Madeline said.<br>"What? Too many teens are being stupid and having unprotected sex which is why we have such a high rate of teen pregnancies." Booth said. Madeline gave him a look of disgust.  
>"Some of them don't have a choice." She turned and walked down to the steps and sat on the last one. A few seconds later she heard footsteps behind her.<br>"Zach now is not the time." Madeline said. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. A female hand.  
>"Honey it's just me." Angela said. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Madeline just shook her head. Angela quietly sat down next to her. "You want to tell me what that was about?"<br>"When I was a sophomore in high school I was raped by my boyfriend." Angela gasped. "He wanted things to move along I didn't. He was a senior and a wrestler. There was no fighting back. Anyway he went to jail and I found out I was pregnant two weeks later." Tears welled in Madeline's eyes. "I wanted my baby so bad Angela but I couldn't take care of her even if I wasn't in the system. I was too young. So I gave Gwen up for adoption." Angela wrapped her arms around her.  
>"Sweetie I'm so sorry."<p>

You get the picture. Anyway my life isn't all that bad. Thinking of Gwen made me think of something else. What about my own birth parents? I asked Angela to help me and to make a long story short...

"I guess anthropology runs in the family." Cam said wiping tears away.

Yep. Cam is my birth mother. Apparently she had me at 19 and being in college and having a deadbeat boyfriend she decided to give me to someone who would give me their undivided love and attention.  
>Whoops.<br>So Zach and I fell in love quickly. There wasn't anything about him that I didn't adore. The way he always spoke his mind like you should totally understand or the way he always complained about being the victim during the reenacting process. My favorite though is the way he helps solves cases. Always so tentative and precise. You could learn a lot just by watching him for a few minutes. We quickly became the cutest couple of the Jeffersonian. The mini Hodgins and Angela. We even got a nickname: MaddyAddy.  
>Like I said the day I found out I was pregnant should have been great but it was also the day that my boyfriend, my Zacharoni, my Zach Addy was admitted into the most secure mental institution in the United States of America.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thank you for my follows and favorites I love you all! And special thanks to mbelle185 for being my first review although I would like some more. Please please please tell me what you think of this chapter! Enjoy reading!

5 weeks

"I understand why you are upset." Zach said. Madeline shook her head.  
>"No you don't." She said.<br>"You are upset because I have killed a person." Zach said.  
>"I'm not upset about that." Madeline's said. "I'm upset because you chose the worst time to get caught." She leaned in close to his ear. "I'm pregnant."<p>

The scene kept playing over and over again in her mind. She heard knocking on her door.  
>"Hurry up or were going to be late." She heard Cam say from the other side. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed the first pair of jeans she saw and pulled them on, she then went over to her closet and pulled a dull red silk shirt with a low neck line. She was sure Cam would say something. After she took the shirt she had been sleeping in off she stood in front of her mirror. She stared at her still flat stomach and unconsciously started to run a hand over it. Even though she had been through it before she still couldn't believe that there was an actual person inside of her. She put on the red shirt and walked into the kitchen.<br>"Nice shirt." Cam said. Madeline smiled. "Thanks." Cam walked over to the cabinet and opened it. She pulled out a bottle.  
>"Here I picked these up for you." Madeline made a face.<br>"Their prenatal vitamins you need them." Cam said.  
>"I know it's just they taste horrible." Madeline shook one out of the bottle and put it in her mouth. She pinched her nose and swallowed.<br>"So I'm going to see Zach today." Madeline said.  
>"Are you sure your ready for that?" Madeline shrugged. "I don't know but I feel like it's something I need to do." Cam nodded.<br>"Well if you feel so strongly about it then I support it."

Madeline wasn't sure it was support that she needed. As she stood outside of the door to Zach's room she felt that what she needed was someone to push her in. She took a deep breath and swiped her card. The door opened and she walked in. At first she didn't see anything until her eyes settled on a table with a small lamp above it in the middle of the room.  
>Sitting in a chair on one side of the table was someone she hadn't seen in almost a month.<br>"Zach." She said. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her and for a second all they did was stare at each other. Then there lips were together. For how long they kissed neither one knew.  
>"Maddy." Zach said when they finally needed to breathe. He ran his hands lightly over her stomach. "Have you decided?" Zach had told her that he supported any decision that she made, it was up to her what she did with the baby. She never even considered abortion because to her it was killing a person, adoption was possible but she didn't want to have to face that pain again.<br>"Yes. I have." She said. She took his hands in hers and placed them over her stomach.  
>"I want to keep it." Zach smiled. He had never told her but he had really hoped she wouldn't give up the baby. Maddy would make the perfect mother.<br>"And I want you to raise it with me." At this Zach's face dropped. How could he be a father if he was stuck in this madhouse? He killed somebody and yet she wanted him to help raise a person? Teach them right from wrong?  
>"Rationally speaking I am not a good candidate for being a father." He said.<br>"Do me a favor Zach and for once don't think rationally." She led him over to the table and they sat down across from each other. She took his hands in hers.  
>"Zach this baby isn't just me, it's you. Me and you Zach and it needs a father. I can't think of anyone better to fill that role." Zach looked down at the table.<br>"I'm sorry you feel that way." He said. Tears sprang to Madeline's eyes. This was her second chance at having a family and it was going to end like this?  
>"Will you at least think about it for me?" Zach nodded.<br>"I will consider your proposal." Maddy stood up and walked over to his side of the table. She tentatively kissed the top of his head.  
>"Will you at least be there for me when I give birth? I don't think I can do that without you." Maddy said.<br>"Rationally speaking wether I am present or not does not matter when it comes "  
>"Zach." Madeline knelt down next to him so he could see her face. "Please?" She asked. Zach gave a small smile.<br>"Yes." He said.

Madeline swiped her card and walked up the steps to the lab.  
>"So how did it go?" Cam asked as Madeline walked up to the table.<br>"About as well as you would think. What do we have?"  
>"Did you know that 1 in 3 relationships end in divorce." Vincent said his thick British accent making Madeline smile.<br>"Nice to see you again to Mr. Nigel-Murray and no I did not so I guess it's a good thing Zach and I have no immediate plans to get married." Madeline said. She turned back to Cam. "So dead body?"  
>"Ah yes follow me." They walked a little further to a long table with a mangled skeleton on it. Madeline put some gloves on and started to examine it.<br>"Definitely head trauma." She said.  
>"Dr. Brennan found some tissue and I think we have enough for a"<br>"Tox screen yes!" Madeline said bouncing on the balls of her feet a few times.  
>"Should I be happy or disgusted that your so happy about that?" Cam said.<br>"Hey like mother like daughter." Madeline said.

A few hours later Madeline walked In to Sweets's office.  
>"Hey Maddy what's up?" Sweets said.<br>"Look I need to talk to you about something." She closed the door behind her.  
>"Sure ok sit down." Sweets said. She sat down on the sofa and clasped her hands together in her lap.<br>"So, I went to see Zach today." She said. Sweets nodded.  
>"And what did you guys talk about?" He asked. Madeline unclasped her hands and sat forward.<br>"Ok look I'm just going to cut to the chase. I asked Zach to help me raise the baby and he said no. How do I make him change his mind?" Maddy said.  
>"Zach saying no is not that inconceivable." Sweets said.<br>"What?" Madeline said.  
>"What Zach said isn't that hard to believe." Sweets explained.<p>

Madeline shook her head. "Yes it is. This is his child and he doesn't want to raise it? Explain to me, in English I might add, how that makes sense."  
>"Zach is in a mental institution right now because he killed somebody. A person is dead because of him. To Zach that does not qualify as being a good father figure." Sweets said.<br>"Ok so how do I get him to change his mind?" Madeline asked.  
>"You can't." Sweets said. Madeline scowled got up and left.<p>

Madeline walked up to the lab a permanent frown on her face.  
>"What's got you?" Angela asked.<br>"Most likely hormones." Hodgins said jokingly.  
>"No that doesn't come until about 8 weeks." Madeline said. She sighed and put her hands on the table resting most of her weight on them.<br>"Is there any reason a guy wouldn't want to be the father of their child?" Madeline said.  
>"Wait Zach doesn't want to help you raise the baby?" Hodgins said. Madeline shook her head. "Rationally speaking he does not consider himself a good candidate." Maddy said mocking Zach's voice.<br>"Honey he's just scared I'm sure he'll come around." Angela said.  
>"Thanks Angela but I don't think so." Madeline said. They heard the familiar sound of a card and saw Booth and Brennan.<br>"Booth tell Maddy that Zach is just scared and that he'll want to raise the baby." Angela said.  
>"Zach doesn't want to help raise the baby?" Booth said. Madeline threw up her hands in the air. "I'm done." She said and walked off of the raised platform.<br>"Wait doesn't she want to know who the killer was? I think with her being only five weeks and the potential of miscarrying that she would be the least focused on her fetus and more focused on her work." Brennan said. They all stared at her.  
>"What?" She asked innocently.<br>"Fetus. Really sweetie." Angela then turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I know it's been a really long time but I have been really busy with school work and planning my sweet sixteen next month. No, I am not a mother, remember I'm only fifteen, but I tried to have Madeline react as any new mother would to seeing there baby for the very first time. I also tried to get Bones's character right so let me know if I did! Thank you for the reviews and my followers and favorites I love you all! Enjoy reading!

10 weeks

Madeline strode into the lab a smile on her face.  
>"What has you so happy?" Hodgins asked. She skipped up to the table.<br>"First ultrasound today." She said. She sauntered off into Cams office and saw that she and Dr. Brennan were talking and that Cam had gathered her things.  
>"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Cam looked at her with a horrified look on her face. "Oh my god I totally forgot. Your first ultrasound." The smile on Maddy's face faltered.<br>"I have a meeting that I absolutely have to go to. I am so sorry."  
>"No that's ok. I can go by myself." Maddy said quietly.<br>"If she wants somebody to go with her I can go." Dr. Brennan said. Maddy's eyebrows raised.  
>"What?" She said.<br>"If you want someone to accompany you I will." Dr. Brennan said again. "I understand this is a momentous occasion for you." Madeline looked apprehensive. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." She said  
>"No I would like to go with you. This would be a good chance to observe the stages of life for the human." Brennan said. Madeline gave a short laugh. "Ok c'mon my appointment starts in 20 minutes."<br>"I'm so sorry I can't be with you." Cam said. Madeline shrugged.  
>"It's ok. They'll be plenty more to attend." Cam hugged her daughter and she went one way while Dr. Brennan and Madeline went the other.<p>

As Maddy and Dr. Brennan sat in the waiting room Brennan couldn't help but notice that Madeline was fidgeting.  
>"You seem nervous." She said<br>"Why?" Madeline blushed deeply.  
>"Is it that obvious?" She asked.<br>"Well you are exhibiting the tell tale signs of on coming anxiety." Brennan said.  
>"I'm just nervous ok. What if something is wrong?" Madeline said.<br>"Well that is an impractical reason to be nervous." Brennan said. "You are in perfect health and you have already had one successful pregnancy it is highly unlikely that anything will be wrong." The door to the back opened and the nurse walked out. She looked down at her clipboard. "Madeline Saroyan?" She said. Maddy and Brennan stood up.  
>"Follow me." The nurse said with a cheery smile on her face. She led them down the hallway and to a room that had a bed and a screen monitor. "Wait here and the technician will be in to see you shortly." She gave a short wave and closed the door behind her. Madeline hopped up on the bed. Her legs hung over the side and she swung them slowly.<br>"Do you ever want kids Dr. Brennan?" Madeline asked. Brennan shook her head vigorously.  
>"No." She said. "Children are illogical but I understand that we need them to keep the human race alive."<br>"I think you'd make a great mother Dr. Brennan." Madeline said.  
>"I know I would." Brennan said. Madeline knew that Dr. Brennan wasn't being cocky she was just in her opinion stating a fact. The door opened and the ultrasound technician walked in.<br>"Hello." She said. "How are you today?" She asked.  
>"Actually a little nervous." Madeline said.<br>"Oh don't be." The technician said. "I'm sure everything will go fine. Now I need you to lie on your back for me." Madeline did as she was told and the technician lifted her shirt a little. She took the wand from the machine and squirted a little gel on it.  
>"This will be a little cold at first." She then pressed it against her stomach and the picture began to show on the monitor. "There's your baby." The technician said. Madeline stared at the small object on the monitor and tears came to her eyes.<br>"Oh my god." She whispered. She then noticed the technician had a frown on her face.  
>"Is there something wrong?" She asked.<br>"Oh it's nothing." The technician said.  
>"No there's something wrong." Madeline said. "What is it?"<br>"I can't seem to find a heartbeat." She said. Madeline's heart sank. "What?" She asked.  
>"I'm sorry but I cannot seem to find a heartbeat." She said again.<br>"That's because you are looking in the wrong place." Brennan pointed to a spot on Madeline's stomach. "Try here." The technician moved the wand to that area and a faint thumping is heard on the machine.  
>"You really should do your job better." Dr. Brennan said. Madeline sighed in relief. She turned to Dr. Brennan and mouthed "thank you." After the appointment was over the technician printed a few pictures of the ultrasound and gave them to Madeline. As she and Dr. Brennan were leaving the room they heard crying from a nearby room.<br>"Excuse me." Madeline stopped a nurse who was walking down the hallway. "Why is she crying?"  
>"She lost her first baby." The nurse replied. "Is she alone?" Maddy asked. The nurse nodded. "Her husband's deployed in Iraq." Madeline turned to Dr. Brennan. "I'll be right back." She said. She walked into the women's room and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and the women sobbed into her shoulder.<br>"How far along were you?" Maddy asked quietly.  
>"Twelve...weeks." The women said in between sobs. Madeline knew how painful it was to give up her baby she couldn't imagine losing one.<p>

"That was very nice of you." Dr. Brennan said. They were in the car heading back to the Jeffersonian.  
>"What was?" Madeline asked.<br>"Comforting that girl. It was... touching." Dr. Brennan said. Maddy smiled.  
>"Thank you Dr. Brennan." She said.<br>"I only wish I possessed the skills to have thought of doing that myself." Dr. Brennan said.  
>"You do Dr. Brennan you just haven't had the chance to use them." Madeline said.<p>

As Madeline and Dr. Brennan walked up to the lab Angela rushed up to them.  
>"So how did it go?" She asked.<br>"Well, everything seems to be fine." Madeline said.  
>"Also the technician does not do adequate work at her job." Dr. Brennan adds. Angela raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"<br>"She couldn't find a heartbeat and it turns out that she was looking in the wrong place." Madeline explained. Angela nodded her head understanding. "So do you have any pictures?"  
>Madeline scoffed. "Of course I do!" She pulled out a copy of the ultrasound and Dr. Brennan watched as they oood an ahhhd over it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I know it's been a while but I have unbelievably busy. I really enjoy hearing what you guys think so please please leave me some reviews! Enjoy reading!

15 weeks

Madeline waved at Booth as she and Dr. Brennan met him at the crime scene.

"Hey! how's the mom to be?" Booth asked. Madeline smiled.

"Booth I'm barely showing." She said.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are going to be a mom and a great one too. Right Bones?" Brennan had moved to the body and was looking it over. "What? Oh yes Madeline will be a very intelligent and adequate mother." She said. Madeline started to laugh but stopped short when Brennan pulled away some of the skin releasing a very unpleasant smell.

"Are you ok?" Booth had noticed that Maddy had gone pale and was covering her mouth. "Oh god not again." She said. She ran into the nearby woods and emptied her stomach of all that she had eaten that morning.

"I see that the morning sickness has set in." Brennan said.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if you get at all hours of the day?" Booth asked. "That's a question we'd all like an answer to." Madeline said returning.

"We should get this back to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said. "Would you like to accompany me Madeline?"

"Only if he isn't." She said pointing to the body.

"Actually it is a female and no she will be riding with the forensic team." Brennan said. "Then lead the way please." Maddy said.

A few hours later the team was examining the body in the lab.

"Well it looks like she was in her mid teens age range from 16-18. And Booth?" Booth looked to Brennan. "Yeah Bones?" He said.

"She was raped." She said. They both turned to Madeline as she started to breathe heavy.

"Are you ok?" Booth asked. She nodded.

"Are you sure because you look kind of pale." Booth said.

"Yeah I'm fi-" Maddy fell to the floor unconscious.

Madeline woke up hours later in a hospital bed. Next to her sat Cam. "Hey how are you feeling?" She asked. Madeline sighed.

"Fine, I just got a little dizzy." She said.

"A little?" Cam raised an eyebrow. "Maddy you fainted. Have you eaten today?" Madeline nodded. "Yes but I kind of threw it up this morning." She said. Cam couldn't help but smile at that. "Morning sickness huh? Had it pretty bad myself."

"So can I go back to work now?" Madeline asked.

"As long as you eat a hamburger or a a grilled cheese sandwich or a-"

"Stop I'm starving and your making me even more hungry." Madeline said.

After having gone to the diner Madeline had asked Cam to take her to the institution. She walked into the building and showed her I.D. badge to the secretary who waved her through. She walked down the long bleak looking corridors. Finally she got to Zach's room. She hesitated for a second before swiping her card and pushing the heavy door open.

"Madeline?" Zach said. He was sitting on the floor across the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Come here." Zach patted his legs indicating that he wanted her to sit in his lap. She strode over and did just that.

"I missed you." He said kissing her temple. She smiled.

"I missed you too." She said. He stroked the small curve of her stomach. "You're starting to show." Madeline nodded.

"Yeah, you're the only one whose seemed to notice though." She felt him chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you Zach. But I also love this baby." Madeline said. Zach sighed.

"Maddy I already explained to you why I cannot be a father." Now it was Madeline's turn to sigh.

"Zach let me show me show you something." He released her so she could take out her phone. She pulled up the picture of her ultrasound and showed it to him.

"See that's his head and his little legs and arms." She pointed to various spots on the picture. She paused and when she spoke again her voice was quieter. "He's gonna be just like you."

"I thought it was to early to tell if it's a boy or a girl." He said.

"It is but I have this feeling that it's going to be a boy and I want it to be a boy so he's like you." She said.

"Why would you want it to be like me?" He asked. Madeline shrugged.

"Because your funny and good looking and smart, the list could go on and on." She said. She settled back into his lap And he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Why can't you see what I see Zach?" She asked.

"What do you see?" He said.

"I see an amazing person who I thought was smart enough to know that he would make the perfect father. But apparently he's not." She stood up and he stood up with her. "I have to go." She said.

"I'm sorry Maddy. Will you come back soon?" He asked. He didn't want her to leave mad at him.

"It's ok Zach. You're just being yourself but I really need you to think about this. I mean seriously think about this." He looked down at the ground. She took his chin in her hand looked into his eyes.

"Hey, I'll come back as soon as I can ok?" He kissed her and nodded.

"Bye." He said. She turned around and opened the door leaving him to his thoughts once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I know it's been a while but look I updated! Thank you to all of my favorites and followers I love you all! So I have a question for you, should it be a boy or a girl? Also I need name suggestions so let me know in your reviews please! oh and please dont get to angry over the end ok? Enjoy reading!

20 weeks

Madeline groaned as she put on yet another shirt that didn't fit. She heard a knock and Cam opened her door a crack.  
>"Is everything all right in there?" She asked.<br>"No!" Madeline snapped. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, fits!" Cam walked into the room and she saw three shirts that had been tossed onto her daughters bed.  
>"Maybe you need some maternity clothes." Cam said. Madeline gasped and stared at her mother in shock.<br>"What did you just say?" She asked.  
>"I said maybe you need some maternity clothes." Cam said again.<br>Madeline gave her a look of disgust.  
>"Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked. Cam could see where this was heading and sighed.<br>"No I'm just saying its time for some new clothes." She said. Madeline pouted and sat down. Cam waited and as if ok cue Madeline broke down in tears. She sat down next to her and held her.  
>"I'm turning into an elephant." Maddy said through her tears. Cam couldn't help but laugh. "No your not and just think that weight, is your baby. Once he's born you'll lose it in no time."<br>"Do you think they have any nice maternity clothes?" Maddy asked looking up at Cam.  
>"O course they do. We'll find one on the way to work." Cam said.<p>

Two hours later Madeline walked up to the lab wearing a grey t-shirt.  
>"Hey mommy!" Angela said with a bright smile.<br>"Hi Aunt Angela." Madeline said. Angela gasped. "Really?" She asked.  
>"Of course." Madeline said. "There's Aunt Angela, Aunt Temperance, and Uncle Booth."<br>"Hey what about Uncle Hodgins?" Hodgins said walking up to them.  
>"You think I'm going to let my kid around you? The person who thinks poisonous bugs and fungus are exciting?" Madeline asked.<br>"The little guy is going to need to have someone to have fun with." Hodgins said.  
>"What makes you think it's a boy?"<br>Angela asked.  
>"Well Maddy's been upset a lot lately and people say if that happens it's a boy. Plus if it's not then I owe Sweets 20 bucks."<br>"I think Sweets is going to win." Madeline said. Hodgins frowned and staked off. Maddy and Angela started walking toward Angela's office. "So you think it's a girl?" Angela asked. Madeline shook her head. "No I just said that to mess with Hodgins." Angela laughed.  
>"I want a boy. A girl won't be interested in this kind of stuff." Madeline said.<br>"A girl wouldn't be interested, really?" Angela said.  
>"Come on Angela how many girls can you name that are actively involved in this field?" Maddy asked.<br>Angela started counting off her fingers "Well let's see theirs me, your mother, dr. Brennan, you, Daisy." She took a deep breath ready to say more but Maddy stopped her. "Ok Angela I get it there are plenty of girls." She said laughing.

Later in the day Zach sat on a chair in his room staring at the door. It had been five weeks since Madeline had come and they had had their argument. He loved Maddy, he really did but he didn't think he was capable of being a dad. When his child was asked what his parents jobs were what were they supposed to say? my mother takes apart dead people and my dad is in a mental institution? They would think they were nuts! He wanted to raise the baby, he wanted to see its first steps and hear it's first words but he couldn't do that if he was locked up. It would just be better if they never knew about him.  
>"Zach?" A small voice said. He looked up and saw that Maddy had come in without him realizing it. She rushed up to him and captured his lips with her own. She continued to kiss him passionately and ran her hands over his chest.<br>"Um Maddy?" He asked when he could get in a breath.  
>"Need you, now." She said in between kisses on his cheek. He gently pushed her off of him.<br>"Madeline I don't think elevating your heat rate is a good thing for the baby." He said.  
>"Aw come on Zach." She whined. She stood in front of him pouting. God she looked beautiful when she was angry and being pregnant made her even prettier.<br>"I'm sorry Maddy I would love to have sex with you but there are cameras with audio." Zach said. She looked around and spotted the camera in the corner of the ceiling. He laughed when she raised a finger to it. She looked at him and he saw there were tears in her eyes.  
>"Maddy what's wrong?" He pulled her into his lap and she buried her head in his shoulder.<br>"I'm sorry. I can't control my emotions. Damn hormones." She said. Her voice cracked at the end. He rubbed her back and whispered encouraging words in her ear. Soon she had stopped crying and they sat together in silence the sound of their breathing the only thing that could be heard. Zach ran a hand over Maddy's stomach. In it was a baby. His baby.  
>"We could do it you know." Maddy whispered. "You and me. Together. " It pained Zach to hear the pleading and begging sound in her voice.<br>"I'm stuck here Maddy. What kind of father would I be if I was here all the time?" Zach said. Maddy thought about it. It was a good question and one that she had thought about a lot.  
>"You don't have to be here. Sweets says there's a way to get you out it just takes a long time." Zach decided to change the subject rather than have another argument with her.<br>"Have you thought about names yet?" Madeline shook her head.  
>"I thought we could decide together. We don't have that much time though. Only five months."<br>"Only five months." He echoed. Five months until sleepless nights, feedings and diapers. He smiled at the thought. He jumped when Madeline yelped.  
>"Are you ok?" He asked. She shook her head.<br>"No there's something wr-" her voice was cut off by a scream. Zach quickly picked her up and ran to the door. "Help! I need help!" He yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I know it's again been a really long time but I have a real excuse this time! The place where I save all of my stories was accidentally deleted so this whole story was gone. I worked really hard though and hope to here from you in your reviews!

Enjoy reading!

25 weeks

Zach paced the floor of his room. He had heard nothing over the weeks about Maddy and it was driving him crazy. He assumed that nothing too bad had happened or else they would have told him. Wouldn't they? His head snapped up when he heard the door. He rushed up to Maddy and enveloped her in a hug.  
>"Oh thank god you're ok." He said.<br>"Maddy what happened?" She looked up at him. "Preeclampsia. Do you know what that is?" Zach shook his head. He had heard of it but didn't know any details.  
>"It's when your blood pressure gets really high." She explained. "It sent me into pre-term labor."<br>"Are you ok?" He asked. "Is Charlie ok?" She nodded her head quickly. "I'm fine. Were both fine." Her brain then registered what he had just said. "Wait, Charlie?" He blushed deeply. "I thought of some names while you were away." She smiled.  
>"Charlie. That's a nice name. I'll have to put it on the list." He laughed and hugged her again.<br>"I'm sorry I scared you, but they wouldn't let me tell you." Maddy said.  
>"It's fine. I'm just glad you're ok." Zach said. He rubbed her stomach. It had gotten bigger since the last time he had seen her.<br>"He can hear you you know. If you talked to him." Madeline said. Zach knelt down in front of her and looked back up at her.  
>"What should I say?" He asked.<br>"Anything." Madeline said. He looked back to her stomach.  
>"Um...hi." He started. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but um I'm<br>your dad. You be nice to your mom ok?" He placed a hand on her stomach and Maddy gasped.  
>"Oh my god!"<br>"What?" Zach said quickly. "Are you ok?"  
>"No um, he moved." Maddy said. She laughed at Zach's expression. His eyes had gone as wide as saucers and he was staring at her stomach as if it held an alien.<br>"The doctor said last week that I should feel it soon." Maddy said. Zach stood up. "I guess he likes you."  
>"I like him too." Zach said.<p>

Madeline walked into the lab one hand supporting her back. Her lab coat no longer fit her and hung open.  
>"Hey Angela come here!" Madeline said. Angela strode over. "Yeah Maddy?"<br>"Give me your hand." Angela gave Maddy her hand and she put it on her stomach. Ever since Zach had talked to the baby he had been kicking and moving like crazy. Angela gasped at the feeling. "Is that?" Maddy nodded eagerly.  
>Maddy looked over and saw Dr. Brennan standing near them looking nervous.<br>"It must be amazing to feel something like that." She said. Maddy laughed. "Do you want to feel too?" Brennan nodded quickly and came over.  
>"Give me your hand." Maddy said. She guided it to a spot on her stomach where he had been kicking the most. Brennan's eyes widened as she felt the tiny bump.<br>"Wow." She breathed. "That is very cool." Madeline smiled. "So do we have any dead bodies to look at?"  
>"Actually yes over here." Cam said coming up to the platform. They followed her over to a table where a small skeleton was laying. Hodgins was already taking samples.<br>"Someone found there dog sniffing at this." Cam explained.  
>"From the shape of the cranium and dental structure I say this person couldn't have been more then ten years old." Brennan said.<br>"Oh my god." Angela said. "Maddy are you crying?" Everyone looked over and saw that tears were streaming down her face.  
>"I'm sorry it's just... he was so young." Madeline said sniffling.<br>"Hormones?" Cam asked. Madeline nodded.  
>"Totally a boy." Hodgins said. Maddy then glared at him.<br>"What?" He asked. Angela laughed little. "Honey let's wait to have kids."

That evening Maddy sat in the living room eating popcorn. Currently the show Once Upon A Time was playing on the tv. She gasped and clutched at her stomach.  
>"Are you ok?" Cam rushed over to the couch. Maddy nodded and chuckled. "Yeah he just kicks really hard sometimes. You know I think he'd be great at soccer."<br>"I said the exact same thing about you." Cam said. They were quiet for a minute. Cam gasped as one of the characters crushed the heart of what looked to be the sheriff.  
>"What kind of show is this Madeline?" She asked. Maddy laughed. "A very good one." She answered. "So Zach talked to the baby." Cam turned to look at her.<br>"Really? I thought he didn't want anything to do with it."  
>"I think not knowing if we were ok scared him and made him realize that he really does love us. Both of us." Maddy said.<br>"I still can't believe that he hasn't told you he loves you." Cam said. Maddy smiled. It was supposed to be a funny joke going around but it was true. Zach had never told her that he loved her. She had told him many times and she knew he loved her too, there was no doubt about that,but he had never actually said the words. To him there was no reason to say since she already knew but to her it would still feel nice to here him say it once.  
>"He doesn't need to." Maddy said. "I know he does." Cam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well we better get to bed we have an early day tomorrow." She got up and was walking toward her bedroom when she noticed that Madeline wasn't behind her.<br>"You coming sweetie?" She asked.  
>"Yeah but um... could you help me?" Maddy said. Cam laughed. "Sure."<br>She walked back over and together they got Maddy off of the couch.  
>"Thanks." Maddy said.<br>"No problem, now get to bed you two." Cam said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my loyal readers! To be quite honest I totally forgot about this story and am extremely sorry for that. You can hate me all you want I totally deserve it. But, once I saw that I handn't updated since June I put everything else aside and focused on writing this. So, again sorry it's late, review as always and enjoy reading! Don't forget one more chapter and then the baby comes!

30 weeks

"Mom what are you doing?" Cam's hands covered Madeline's eyes as they walked down the hall.

"Just a little bit further." Cam said. Finally Maddy was told she could stop.

"Ok, open you eyes." Cam said. She took her hands away and Maddy gasped.

"Oh my god!" Before her was a nursery painted a soft yellow. A crib was placed in the corner by the window and next to it was a changing table. On the other side was a rocking chair and a drawer for clothes. Maddy's eyes filled with tears.

"I I don't know what to say." Madeline said.

"Um how about it's pretty?" Cam said.

"It's beautiful." Madeline said. She walked over and picked up the teddy bear that lay in the crib.

"You can thank the guys from the Jeffersonian." Cam said. Maddy laughed. "I can just imagine Booth and Hodgins trying to put together the crib." She set the teddy bear down and turned to the dresser full of drawers. The top was supposed to be used for a changing table. She gently stroked the polished wood.

"As much as I would love to stand here and watch you cry over all of this unfortunately we have a job to get to so let's go." Cam said. She gently tugged Madeline's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Why are we so early?" Madeline asked. "The Jeffersonian isn't even open yet."

"I had some work to get done." Cam explained. Maddy couldn't see the grin on her face as she unlocked the door.

"Oh." Maddy said. "Need some help?" She said. Cam nodded her head. "Follow me." They walked into the lab and was met by a chorus of "surprise!"

Maddy shook her head. "I should've known." She looked around at the gifts on the side table. "A baby shower?"

"Of course! we only have a little over a month until the little guy is born." Booth said.

"Come on let's open presents!" Angela said. They moved over to the table and Angela picked up a gift and handed it to Maddy.

"I'm assuming this is from you?" Madeline said with a smile.

"And Hodgins but I picked it out." She said. Maddy tore open the wrapping paper and found a box. She opened the box to find a pair of tiny white shoes.

"Awww." Madeline and Cam said at the same time. "Thank you Angela."

"Here open this one next." Cam said. She handed her another present wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Hmmm I wonder what it could be?" She said playfully. She unwrapped it to find baby monitors.

"One for your room and one for the baby's." Cam explained.

"Thanks Cam." Maddy said. She hugged her mother and turned back to the table.

"Well I wonder which one should I open next?" She asked sarcastically. Dr. Brennan laughed. "You are saying that because there is only one gift left." Maddy smiled as she picked up the last bag.

"The first part is from Booth the other is from me." Brennan said. Maddy reached into the bag to find a infant sized onesie that said squint in training on it. Madeline couldn't help but laugh.

"I was thinking he would be more a F.B.I kinda guy." She said. Booth smiled. "Nah he's going to be too smart for that." Maddy reached into the bag again and this time when her hand came out it held a book. The book was titled "How to raise an emotionally intelligent child". Maddy smiled awkwardly. "Thanks Dr. Brennan." She said slowly. "I think this will help a lot." Brennan smiled obviously proud of herself.

"It is very important that children are emotionally intelligent. If they are not then they can go nowhere in life." Brennan said. Maddy laughed and hugged Dr. Brennan. "Thank you, really." Maddy said. She knew that Dr. Brennan's gift was from the heart.

A few hours later Madeline found herself back at the institution.

"Hey Maddy." Zach said between kisses. Ever since she had gotten there he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Something about her being pregnant made him crazy.

"Zach." She said.

"Yeah?" He answered and started assaulting her neck. She laughed,"um are we going to talk or have sex?" She asked with another giggle.

"Whichever you prefer." He said. "As long as it is sex." Madeline sighed.

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk." She said. Zach pulled away.

"About what?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Baby names." She said smiling. Zach smiled back. "That's right what are we going to name our little boy?"

"I was thinking maybe Xavier?" Maddy said. Zach shook his head.

"I was thinking something more like Liam or Alex."

"What about Charlie?" Maddy said. Zach smiled. "That's still my favorite."

"Well then it's decided Charlie it is."

"But what about girl names?" Zach asked.

"There's no need for girl names because it's not a girl." Madeline said.

"I think we will need a test to confirm that." Zach said.

"I'm the one who's carrying this baby inside me so I think I know." Madeline said. She looked at her watch. "I have to go Dr. Brennan wants me back by 3." They shared one last passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I'll see you and Charlie soon." Zach said.

As Madeline waddled up the steps to the work sight she got a whiff of an awful smell. She gagged for second and then silently thanked The Lord when she didn't throw up. Her morning sickness was practically gone but at certain moments it decided to return.

"Ugh Hodgins what are you doing?" She asked. Hodgins looked up from the huge contraption that he was working on.

"Well this should separate the rest of the remains from the cement it was incased in." He explained. Madeline slowly nodded her head.

"Uh-huh well it smells awful." She said. Hodgins sighed regretfully.

"Yeah, well the polymer that I used can get pretty bad."

"Oh Dr. Saroyan I need you to look at something." Dr. Brennan said. Maddy followed her over to the table where there was the skeletal hand of the victim.

"Take a look at the distal phalanges for me." Dr. Brennan said. Maddy picked it up and looked at it closely under the microscope.

"It looks like there's micro-fractures on the tip. Almost like she clawed her assailant." She said.

"Exactly." Dr. Brennan said. "I think our victim fought her attacker." Madeline smiled slightly. It always made her feel a little bit better when she knew their victims at least tried to live or, at least, wanted to.

It was later in the evening and Madeline was in the baby's room folding the tiny clothes to put in the drawers. She picked up a pair of overalls and smiled as as thought of what her little boy would look like running around in them. She looked up when Cam knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Imagining Charlie learning how to crawl or walk in these." Madeline answered truthfully.

"Are you really sure it's a boy? And where did Charlie come from?" Cam asked.

"Charlie was the name that Zach and i liked the best so we decided that that's going to be his name. And yes I am positive it's a boy. No one can convince me otherwise." She said.

"Alright." Cam said skeptically. "Just don't stay up to late we do have work tomorrow." Maddy saluted her.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Cam shook her head a soft smile on her face as she closed the door. Her daughter was really something special.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! I had some free time and thought I would update! Sooo next chapter baby comes and then epilouge! Tell me in the comments what you think the baby is going to be. Is it a boy? Or will it be a girl? As always leave a comment in the review and enjoy reading!

35 weeks

Maddy was sick of it. Sick of the constant weight, sick of the lack of sleep and just sick of being pregnant. As she lay in bed she felt her baby move yet again in her stomach. Even though she knew the real reason she felt as though the baby purposely waited until she was trying to sleep to train to become the world's next gold medalist in gymnastics or professional soccer player. The constant kicking and stretching was making it impossible for her to sleep and didn't know how much more she could handle. She tried telling her mom about it and while she knew Cam felt bad and tried to sympathize with her there was no way for to know exactly how she felt at the moment.

"Time to get up Maddy you have class before work." speaking of Cam, her voice came from behind the door. She groaned trying to figure out how she was going to get out of bed. That and Lamaze class. Many people had told her about the benefits from taking a class but for the longest time she had refused to do it. She told everyone that it was because she didn't want to be subject to the uncomfortable and compromising positions that the class would put her in. In truth she didn't want to do it alone. With Zach in the institution she didn't have a birthing partner. It would be awkward enough just taking the class but taking it by herself? Nope, nein, aucun, nil aon. She had been explaining this to Angela when she had had the worst suggestion. Hodgins do it. Of course she had tried to get out of it but when Hodgins agreed it was settled. Maddy was taking the class and bug boy was her partner.

"Alright class if you please get your mats." The teacher, as Maddy had predicted, was the stereotypical, high-pitched, happy go lucky just out of college teen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maddy asked. "Its not too late to bail." Hodgins shook his head."No. I promised Angie that I would do this and I'm going to."

"Alright." Maddy said. "It's your funeral." she added under her breath. A few hours later Maddy was holding Hodgins as screams of pain echoed from the television. Apparently someone had neglected to tell him that there would a portion of the class where you watched a woman give birth.

"How can you stand to watch such a thing?" he asked incredulously.

Maddy shrugged. "Um Hodgins? I've done it before."

He looked furious. "Then why are we even here?"

Madeline shushed him. "That's what I've been trying to tell you guys!" She whispered harshly in his ear.

"How do you think it's going?" Cam said. Angela laughed.

"I don't know but I would pay money to see Hodgins trying to do some of those breathing techniques."

"Don't get your hopes up." They turned around to see both Madeline and Hodgin's walking towards them. Angela laughed at Hodgin's still scared face.

"What did they do to you make you watch a video?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes." They both said at the same time. Hodgins shivered again at the mere thought of what he had had to witness.

"Which one of you forgot to tell me." Hodgin's said.

Angela laughed again and put her arm around him. "I'm sorry honey. I'm sure it will be better next time."

Hodgins forcefully pushed her arm off. "There is no way that I am going back there." he said.

"You can say that again." Madeline echoed. They both walked away leaving an astonished doctor and some what amused artist behind.

"Madeline can you come here please?" Dr. Brennan said. Madeline took off her gloves and made her way into Dr. Brennan's office.

"Yes Dr. Brennan?" she asked quietly. "Is there a problem?" Dr. Brennan quickly shook her head. "Oh no, I just wanted to tell you that I have been looking at your medical files."

"And why would you be doing that?" Madeline asked slightly annoyed. Dr. Brennan stood up and Madeline noticed that there was a file in her hand and inferred that it was hers.

"I was curious about what you said earlier. About what you've been saying your whole pregnancy."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"That your child is a boy. I was curious to know if that was true." she walked toward her. Madeline felt slightly relieved that she wasn't just snooping.

"So you know the gender of my child?" she asked.

Dr. Brennan nodded eagerly. "That's why I called you in here I wanted to tell you that it's a-"

"Don't want to know, even though I technically do know already." Madeline said. Dr. Brennan was confused. "You looked at your medical records?"

Madeline shook her head. "No, but I know what I'm having because that is what my motherly instinct is telling me. So if you would please, I would like you not to tell me what I already know." She then turned around promptly and walked away.

"Did they find the killer?" Madeline asked. It was later in the evening and Maddy was lounging on the large couch that was in the living room.

"Booth said that they should had enough evidence to convict the teacher." Cam answered.

Madeline shook her head. "I knew it was her. She just seemed too suspicious to be innocent." Cam shrugged. "Well, it's a sad sad world out there." She sat down next to her. "Did you really not enjoy the class?"

Maddy nodded her head. "I'm a doctor. I may not be an obstetrician but I'm still a doctor and as a doctor I can say that those classes will not help me in the least when I give birth to my son." Cam got up again. "Well if you say so. Now why don't you go take a shower."

"But I just took one." Maddy said.

"Well you still smell like dead people." Cam said.

Maddy stood up and groaned. "Ok but this is the last one."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! So here it is! Will it be a boy or a girl? Thank you all so much for your support and no this will not be the last chapter there will be an epilogue. So read and review and let me know what you think especially about the birth scene. Sorry that everything runs into each other I've tried everything and can't seem to fix that so sorry just ahead of time. Let me know what you think!

41 weeks

To say that Maddy was in a bad mood was an understatement. She was days past her due date and the baby showed no signs of making it's appearance. She had tried everything to induce her labor including eating spicy foods, walking and even, she shuddered at the thought, masturbating.

"Come on Charlie it's time to come out now." She gently cooed yet again to her stomach.

"So it's come to this has it?" Cam said as she walked into the lab.

Maddy groaned and looked at her. "I've run out of ideas. I've literally tried EVERYTHING and he still doesn't want to come out."

Cam shook her head, "I guess he's taking after you more than he's taking after Zach. You were very determined not to come out yourself." Maddy huffed and crossed her arms. She was about to say something else when an extremely loud noise came from the neighboring room making both her and Cam jump. Cam turned just in time to see Hodgins enter the room.

"Now Cam, I know you're mad." he started slowly.

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it." Cam said.

"But, I did find something that's going to help us." Hodgins said with a nervous smile.

Maddy gently placed a hand on her stomach. "Uh, guys?" she said.

"And what did you destroy?" Cam asked.

"Guys?" Maddy's small voice said again.

"A few of the bones." Hodgins whispered.

Cam wasn't angry anymore, she was furious. "You _what_?" Hodgins put his hands up in self defense. "It was just a couple of fingers. Nothing we hadn't gotten information from already."

"Fingers?! You're telling me that you-"

"Guys!" Cam was interrupted by Maddy yelling. "My water broke." Both Hodgin's and Cam looked down and sure enough there was a small puddle on the floor beneath Maddy's dress.

"It must have been the blast." Cam whispered. After a moment of silence everyone flew into action. She grabbed the bag behind the cabinet and quickly ushered Maddy out of the door Maddy calling out a thanks to Hodgin's on the way. They passed Booth, Brennan and Angela on the way out.

"Woah woah where's the fire?" Booth asked.

Cam waved him off. "Can't talk Maddy's in labor." She called over her shoulder. Upon hearing this all three adults turned and followed the two out of the building.

"Any way we can help?" Booth asked as they made their way to the car.

"Get Zach!" Madeline yelled as she was helped inside. Booth nodded and ran to his car.

While Cam went around to get in the other side Dr. Brennan and Angela jumped into the back

seats.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Cam asked. Madeline looked at the clock on her

phone.

"About five minutes." she answered.

Dr. Brennan nodded. "That's good. That means we have time to get to the hospital." she said.

"I don't know Dr. Brennan these contractions are pretty strong." Madeline said. "I just hope Zach makes it in time." she said holding her stomach as her it tightened once more.

Booth ran into the lobby of the institution and up to the reception desk. The receptionist looked to be about 25 years old and extremely bored. She slowly looked up at his frantic form.

"Can I help you?" She said looking him up and down.

"I need one of your patients. Zach Addy." He said panting slightly. The girl slowly swung her chair over to the computer and started lazily typing stuff into it.

"I'm sorry this is extremely urgent so if you could hurry up please." Booth said. She just looked at him and began typing again.

After a few moments she turned back to him and said. "It says here that Zach's requested release days ended two days ago. I can't release him to you."

"What do you mean they ended two days ago? It was supposed to be a week long!" Booth said.

"His requested days were from June 6 to June 12 today is the 14th sir." She said. Booth shook his head. "Now you listen to me missy. His girlfriend that he would die for his about to have their first baby. He can't miss that."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't release him no matter what the reason." Booth cursed and walked away from the desk. He paced the floor trying to figure out what he was going to do. Zach needed to be released and soon. After a few seconds he took out his phone and began dialing.

"Oh my God this hurts." Maddy said. "Where's the doctor?" she asked for the third time. Cam gently rubbed Maddy's forehead. "She should be here in a few minutes." she said.

"And if she's not then I am more than capable of delivering the baby myself." Dr. Brennan said from the other side of the room. It had taken them only twenty minutes to get to the hospital but Maddy's contractions had gone from every five minutes to coming every three minutes. Dr. Brennan and Angela had insisted on staying with Maddy until the baby was about to arrive. At that moment a tall woman wearing scrubs walked into the room. She introduced herself as Dr. Tyler.

"So, let's cut to the chase and see how far along you are." Dr. Tyler said. She did the procedure quickly and stood up smiling. "Well looks like you're halfway there. Five centimeters exactly. I'm sorry I wasn't told, um, did you want an epidural?" she asked.

Maddy shook her head. "No. I don't want one."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Angela said looking concerned.

Maddy nodded. "I did it with Gwen I can do it with this baby." she said. "I just don't remember it hurting this bad." she muttered under her breath. In truth the reason for this was that the pain of knowing she was giving her baby away had overshadowed the pain of childbirth.

5 years ago...

She moaned again as yet another contraction took over her body. Sixteen year old Madeline lay in a hospital room alone and in labor. When she had told her foster parents that she was in labor they had driven her to the hospital and left. She screamed her way through the contraction then lay trying to catch her breath. The door opened and a nurse walked into the room to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like crap." Madeline answered. "I mean, what did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything wrong!" The nurse sighed. This wasn't the first teen pregnancy that she had worked with and they all said the same thing.

"Well I'm sure you used protection." she said.

Madeline shook her head. "No you don't get it! None of you get it! I was _raped_!" her screams turned into sobs at the end.

The nurses eyes widened at this revelation. "Oh honey I had no idea." she said quietly.

Madeline sniffled and groaned. "I think I have to push."

"I'll go get the doctor." The nurse said.

Present day…

"Are you sure you can do it?" Booth asked. He stood outside the hospital that Zach was in still talking on the phone. It had been over an hour and he had yet to free Zach.

"Of course I can do it it's just going to take a while." Sweets said. Currently he was trying to locate and fill out the necessary paperwork to get Zach out of his prison.

"Sweets we don't have a while." Booth said. He was very frustrated and was being very impatient.

"I know Booth I'm doing my best. I'll call you back when I'm finished." Sweets said hanging up. Booth groaned and rubbed his hands through his hair. He jumped as his cell phone rang in his hand again.

"That was fast." He said answering the phone.

"What was fast?" Bones asked on the other end.

Booth cursed. "Um nothing. Nothing was fast. How's Maddy doing?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"She's doing fine but the baby's going to be here soon, how long until you and Zach get here?" she asked.

"Well you see, there's been a little hiccup." Booth said.

"What do you mean, it doesn't sound like your diaphragm is having any spasms." She answered. Booth laughed a little. "Bones it's a figure of speech, it means theres been a problem."

"Oh." Dr. Brennan said. "What kind of problem?"

"Well, it looks like it might take a little longer than expected to get Zach out of the hospital."

"But we specifically asked for an entire week." Dr. Brennan said.

"I know but the week is up and we have to fill out all this paperwork and what not so it's going to take a little time." He heard Brennan sigh. "Sweets is great at this stuff, you should call him."

"Already done." Booth said confidently. "Just tell Maddy to hang on a little bit longer. We'll be on our way soon. Hopefully."

"Alright Booth but hurry Maddy is progressing very quickly." Brennan said. "I'll see you soon." She then hung up the phone.

"Alright here comes another one and… now." Maddy's body curled inwards and she groaned as she she had a contraction. It had been two and a half hours since her water had broken and an hour since Dr. Brennan had told them what Booth said.

"Breathe, honey breathe." Angela said. She was the only one in the room since Dr. Brennan had gone to find ice chips per Maddy's request and Cam had finally left to use the restroom due to Maddy's insistence.

"Thanks for staying with me." Maddy said as the pain slowly began to fade away. It would be another two minutes until she had another one.

Angela smiled. "No problem Maddy. This is really exciting."

Maddy laughed. "Yeah I guess it kind of is."

Angela shifted in her chair "Is this anything like the last time? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No no it's ok." Maddy said. "Actually it's quite different. I mean the pains the same but the last time I was alone except for the nurses and the doctor." Her voice got quieter as she started to remember."I remember my foster parents telling me how brave I was for having the baby then leaving me at the hospital. The look on the nurses face when I told what had gotten me there. After that she treated me like I was her daughter, getting excited, holding my hand..."

"Do you remember what she looked like? Gwen I mean." Angela asked.

Maddy shook her head. "No. I never held her. If I had I wouldn't have been able to let her go." she laughed a little. "I didn't even know she was a girl until she was born. I've never been good at keeping secrets so when the adoptive parents said they didn't want to know that meant I couldn't oh god." her hands gripped the sheets as the contraction came. They had been lasting almost 40 seconds and she slowly began to count them in her head. She heard Angela's soft whispers of encouragement in her ears. After what felt like eternity the contraction ended.

"Why didn't you get an abortion? I mean why do through all that pain when you didn't have to?" Angela asked.

"Because I knew that it wasn't Gwen's fault that I was there yeah the person who helped create her hurt me but she had no control over that. Plus, the adoptive parents had been trying for years to have their own baby and it thrilled them for me to give them mine. I made them indescribably happy and that made me happy." Maddy explained.

"Im back." Cam said walking into the room. Maddy opened her mouth to say something but instead of words a scream came out. "That could not have been two minutes." she said gasping.

Angela looked at her watch. "You're right that was only a minute. Maybe somebody should get the doctor."

"Dr. Brennan would you mind doing that?" Cam asked Dr. Brennan who had just walked in the door with the ice chips.

"Sure thing." she said setting the chips down.

"I'll come with you." Angela said following her. Cam watched both of them leave then turned back to Maddy who was still having a contraction. She put her hands in Maddy's and felt her daughters grip tighten. A few minutes and two contractions later Angela and Dr. Brennan returned with Dr. Tyler.

"Alright let's see how things are coming along." she said. She examined Maddy once more and said. "Almost there you're eight centimeters now." she smiled. "Won't be long now. Call me if you need anything ok?" she said and left.

"Almost there. She said I'm almost there." Maddy said.

"That's great!" Cam said.

"No. It's not." Maddy said.

Cam was confused. "Cam." Dr. Brennan said. "Zach."

"They should be aloud to release him. If they give you any trouble just tell them to call me." Sweets said.

"Sweets you're a life saver." Booth said before hanging up the phone. He went back over to the receptionist. "Alright my friend said the paperwork should be in. Can you release him now?" the receptionist clicked on a few things on her computer before picking up a phone.

"Can you have Zach Addy brought down to the lobby please." she then hung up. "He'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Booth said. He stood waiting by the door and sure enough three minutes later Zach came out.

"Hey buddy!" Booth had never been so excited.

"Is it time?" Zach asked.

"Yep! And we have to hurry or we might miss the big moment." Booth said tugging on his arm. "So come on let's go!" he stopped when he felt Zach resisting him. "What's a matter?"

Zach was shaking his head. "I can't do this Agent Booth."

"Can't do what?" Booth asked.

"I can't be a father." Zach said looking down at his feet. Booth sighed and put his hands on Zach's shoulders. "Hey, look at me." Zach slowly met his eyes. "Do you love Maddy?" He nodded. "Do you love this baby?" he nodded again. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Look, everything's going to be fine. You won't be alone in this, you'll have me and Hodgin's and Sweets and most importantly, you'll have Maddy. You guys can do this I have complete faith in both of you."

"Ok." Zach said. "Let's go." Booth patted him on the back. "That's my boy."

"It sounds like you are ready to start pushing." Dr. Brennan said. She was referring to the semi-loud screams that Maddy was letting out. Her contractions were almost on top of each other leaving Maddy almost no room to breathe.

"Well, let's see if is right." Dr. Tyler said. She examined for the third time and nodded her head. "Yep. Ten centimeters, time to start pushing."

Angela squealed. "We'll be out in the lobby." Dr. Brennan said ushering Angela out of the door. Maddy looked at Cam "Mom I can't do this. Not without Zach."

"I guess I got here in time then?" Zach appeared in the doorway. Maddy's face lit up as she saw him. Zach walked over to the side of the bed and took her hand while Cam went to the other side. "I told you I would be here."

"Alright when you have another contraction I want you to push." Dr. Tyler said. Zach knelt down so his face was right next to Maddy's. He felt his hand begin to be crushed as Maddy bore down but nothing pained him more than hearing her in such agony as she screamed. He whispered comforting things in her ear until the contraction ended and she was told to stop pushing.

"Great job!" Dr. Tyler said. "Just give me one more just like that."

Maddy shook her head. "No! I can't, It hurts!"

"I know it hurts but just one more. One more big push." Zach heard Cam say from across the bed. He kissed Maddy's temple. "You can do this Maddy." he said. He heard Dr. Tyler tell her to push again and he rubbed her hair with his spare hand as she started to scream again.

"Almost there, keep going, don't stop." he said. All of a sudden the screams that were heard were not Maddy's but the cries of a newborn infant.

"Congratulations. It's a girl!" Dr. Tyler said.

Maddy stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"She said we have a little girl Maddy!" Zach said. Dr. Tyler wrapped her up in a pink blanket and handed her to Maddy. "But I thought for sure you were a boy." she said laughing.

"Congratulations guys." Dr. Tyler said before leaving.

"Is it ok if I go get everyone else?" Cam asked. Zach and Maddy nodded while looking at the baby. Cam smiled and left leaving the new parents alone.

"We did it Zach." Maddy said quietly. she gently stroked the little ones face. "Look at her. She's got your eyes, and mouth. That's definitely my nose."

"She's perfect." Zach whispered. "What are we going to name her?" he asked.

""Well, I've always liked the name Charlotte and that way we can still call her Charlie."

He kissed her temple. "I love you."

Maddy looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you." Zach said. She cupped his face with her hand and kissed him tears running down her cheek. "I love you too." she said. They heard the door open and everyone started to walk in. Sweet's had even arrived.

"It's a girl!" Angela whispered yelled. Hodgin's handed Sweets 20 dollars.

Maddy smiled. "So how are you feeling?" Booth asked. "A little tired but other than that I feel good."

"Soo what's her name?" Angela asked.

Maddy and Zach looked at each other. "Everyone. Say hello to Charlotte Angela Addy. Charlie for short." Angela gasped. "You're naming her after me?"

"Of course. You've been such a huge help to both of us." Maddy said. "Zach you want to tell them the other thing?" Zach nodded. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, we would like you two to be the godparents."

Booth smiled and put an arm around Dr. Brennans waist. "We would be honored."

"So, who wants to hold the baby first?" Maddy said.

It had been about three hours since everyone had left and Maddy was just waking up from a nap. When she opened her eyes she saw Zach holding Charlie talking to her about different blood types. She smiled and noticed something. Her ring finger on her left hand felt weird. She looked down to see that something was now on it. A ring. She held it up and studied it. It was simple with a white gold band and a small diamond but it was beautiful and she loved it.

"Um Zach what is this?" she asked. He looked over at her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake. We're getting married." he said returning to his previous conversation.

"But, I don't remember you asking." Maddy said.

"That's because I didn't. I already knew the answer so I skipped the unnecessary step of asking." Zach said.

"You are such a Vulcan." Maddy said. Zach smiled at the reference. To some it might seem wrong but to Maddy it was sweet. She was ecstatic that Zach wanted to get married and of course she would marry him and she loved the way he asked, or didn't ask, her.


End file.
